gravitywikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Erdbeben
Als Erdbeben werden messbare Erschütterungen des Erdkörpers bezeichnet. Der deutlich größte Anteil aufgezeichneter Erdbeben ist jedoch zu schwach, um von Menschen wahrgenommen zu werden. Auch andere Bewegungen der Erdoberfläche, wie etwa durch Tidenhub oder durch Eigenschwingungen der Erde (Erdspektroskopie) sind nicht fühlbar, da sie zu langsam erfolgen oder zu schwach sind. Starke Erdbeben können Häuser und Bauten zerstören, Tsunamis und Erdrutsche auslösen und dabei Menschen töten. Sie können die Gestalt der Erdoberfläche verändern und zählen zu den Naturkatastrophen. Unterseeische Erdbeben werden im Volksmund auch als Seebeben bezeichnet. Die Wissenschaft, die sich mit Erdbeben befasst, heißt Seismologie. __TOC__ thumb|center|600px|Panoramafoto von [[San Francisco nach dem Erdbeben 1906]] Historisches Schon in der Antike fragten sich Menschen, wie Erdbeben und Vulkanausbrüche entstehen. Man schrieb diese Ereignisse häufig Göttern zu (in der griechischen Mythologie dem Poseidon). Manche Wissenschaftler im alten Griechenland glaubten, die Kontinente schwämmen auf dem Wasser und schaukelten wie ein Schiff hin und her. Andere Leute glaubten, Erdbeben brächen aus Höhlen aus. In Japan gab es den Mythos von einem Drachen, der den Erdboden erzittern ließ und auch noch Feuer spie, wenn er wütend war. Im europäischen Mittelalter schrieb man Naturkatastrophen dem Wirken Gottes zu. Mit der Entdeckung und Erforschung des Magnetismus entstand die Theorie, man könne Erdbeben wie Blitze ableiten. Man empfahl daher Erdbebenableiter nach Art der ersten Blitzableiter. Erst Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts kam die heute allgemein anerkannte Theorie von der Plattentektonik und der Kontinentaldrift durch Alfred Wegener auf. Ab der Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts wurden die Erklärungsmuster der tektonischen Beben verbreitet diskutiert. Bis zum Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts konnten allerdings keine Möglichkeiten zur Vorhersage von Erdbeben daraus entwickelt werden. Entstehung und Beschreibung von Erdbeben Erdbeben entstehen durch dynamische Prozesse der Erde. Eine Folge davon ist die Plattentektonik, also die Bewegungen der Lithosphärenplatten, welche die Erdkruste und den lithosphärischen Mantel umfassen. right|420px|Weltkarte mit 358.214 Epicentern von Erdbeben zwischen 1963 und 1998 Insbesondere an den Plattengrenzen, wo sich verschiedene Platten auseinander (Spreizungszone), aufeinander zu (Kollisionszone) oder aneinander vorbei (Transformverwerfung) bewegen, kommt es zum Aufbau von Spannungen innerhalb des Gesteins, wenn sich die Platten in ihrer Bewegung verhaken und verkanten. Wird die Scherfestigkeit der Gesteine überschritten, entladen sich diese Spannungen durch ruckartige Bewegungen der Erdkruste und es kommt zum tektonischen Beben. Die dabei freigesetzte Energie kann die einer Wasserstoffbombe um das Hundertfache übertreffen. Da die aufgebaute Spannung nicht auf die unmittelbare Nähe der Plattengrenze beschränkt ist, kann der Entlastungsbruch in seltenen Fällen auch im Inneren der Platte auftreten, wenn das Krustengestein eine Schwächezone aufweist. Eine Voraussetzung für das Auftreten von Erdbeben ist demnach das Vorhandensein spröden, bruchfähigen Gesteins. Die Temperatur nimmt zum Erdinneren hin jedoch stetig zu, wodurch das Gestein mit zunehmender Tiefe immer weniger spröde reagiert und schließlich deformierbar wird. Erdbeben sind daher meist auf die obere Schicht der Erdkruste beschränkt (siehe Hypozentrum). Manchmal lassen sich Beben bis in Tiefen von bis zu 700 km lokalisieren. Dieser scheinbare Widerspruch wird durch die Subduktion von Lithosphärenplatten erklärt: Kollidieren zwei Platten, wird die dichtere der beiden unter die leichtere gedrückt und taucht in den Erdmantel ab. Es wird postuliert, dass die Erwärmung des Gesteins der abtauchenden Platte (auch als Slab bezeichnet) wesentlich langsamer voranschreitet als deren Abwärtsbewegung und dass darum das Krustenmaterial bis in die oben genannte Tiefen bruchfähig bleibt. Die Hypozentren innerhalb der abtauchenden Platte würden somit Rückschlüsse auf die Position des Slab in der Tiefe erlauben (so genannte Wadati-Benioff-Zone). Erdbeben können ferner zum Beispiel durch den Aufstieg von Magma unterhalb von Vulkanen ausgelöst werden oder auch durch Förderung von zum Beispiel Erdgas, da die Druckveränderung wiederum auch die Spannungsverhältnisse im Gestein beeinflusst. Weiter können Erdbeben auch durch einstürzende unterirdische Hohlräume im Bergbau entstehen (Gebirgsschlag). Sowohl vulkanische Beben als auch Gebirgsschläge sind jedoch von der Energiefreisetzung weitaus limitierter als tektonische Beben. Erdbeben erzeugen verschiedene Typen von Erdbebenwellen, die sich durch die ganze Erde ausbreiten und von Seismographen (bzw. Seismometern) überall auf der Erde aufgezeichnet werden können. Die mit starken Erdbeben einhergehenden Zerstörungen (zum Beispiel Gebäudeschäden, Spaltenbildung) an der Erdoberfläche sind auf die sogenannten Oberflächenwellen zurückzuführen, die eine elliptische Bodenbewegung auslösen. Durch Auswertung der Stärke und Laufzeiten von Erdbebenwellen kann nicht nur die Position des Erdbebenherdes bestimmt werden, sondern es werden auch Erkenntnisse über das Erdinnere gewonnen. Die Positionsbestimmung unterliegt als Messung an Wellen der gleichen Unschärfe, die aus Wellenphänomenen in anderen Bereichen der Physik bekannt sind. Im Allgemeinen nimmt die Unschärfe der Ortsbestimmung mit zunehmender Wellenlänge zu, das bedeutet: Eine Quelle von langperiodischen Wellen kann nicht so genau lokalisiert werden wie eine Quelle von kurzperiodischen Wellen. Da schwere Erdbeben den größten Teil ihrer Energie im langperiodischen Bereich entwickeln, kann besonders die Tiefe der Quelle nicht genau bestimmt werden. Die Seismogramme sind Aufzeichnungen der Erdbebenwellen. 100px|Explosion Atombombe (1) Atombombenexplosion auf Mururoa, 5. September 1995, Magnitude 4,8, 100px|Starkes Erdbeben (2) Starkes Erdbeben bei den Nikobaren, 24. Juli 2005, Magnitude 7,3, 100px|Tsunami-Erdbeben (3) Erdbeben indischer Ozean („Tsunami-Erdbeben“), 26. Dezember 2004, Magnitude 9,3 (nach neuesten Auswertungen sogar 9,4). Die oben gezeigten Seismogramme sollen einen visuellen Eindruck unterschiedlicher Magnituden vermitteln und wurden nicht nach wissenschaftlichen Aspekten ausgewählt. Durch unterseeische Erdbeben, bei der Eruption ozeanischer Vulkane oder durch unterseeische Erdrutsche können so genannte Tsunamis ausgelöst werden. Das ist dann möglich, wenn die vertikale Bewegung der Erdplatten mindestens vier Meter beträgt und die Erdstöße eine gewisse Stärke auf der Richterskala erreichen. Durch die plötzliche vertikale Verlagerung großer Teile des Ozeanbodens entstehen Wellen, die sich mit Geschwindigkeiten von bis zu 800 Kilometer pro Stunde fortbewegen. Auf dem offenen Meer sind Tsunamis kaum wahrnehmbar, gelangt die Welle jedoch in flacheres Wasser, kann sich der Wellenberg auf bis zu 100 Meter Höhe erheben. Am häufigsten entstehen Tsunamis im Pazifik. Deshalb besitzen die an den Pazifik angrenzenden Staaten ein Tsunami-Frühwarnsystem. Erdbebenherd Durch den Vergleich der Laufzeiten der seismischen Wellen eines Erdbebens in weltweit verteilten Observatorien, wo die Magnituden mit Seismographen gemessen werden, kann im Rahmen der physikalisch bedingten Unschärfe auf die Position des Hypozentrums als Quelle der Wellen geschlossen werden. Das Hypozentrum wird entsprechend auch als Erdbebenherd bezeichnet. Der Ort auf der Erdoberfläche direkt über dem Hypozentrum heißt Epizentrum. Die Quelle der seismischen Wellen kann sich im Laufe eines Bebens verschieben, weshalb nach internationaler Übereinkunft die zuerst gemessene Position als Hypozentrum und die Position auf der Erdoberfläche darüber als Epizentrum definiert sind. Die Bruchfläche, die das Erdbeben auslöst, wird in ihrer Gesamtheit als Herdfläche bezeichnet. In den meisten Fällen erreicht diese Bruchfläche die Erdoberfläche nicht, sodass der Erdbebenherd in der Regel nicht sichtbar wird. Im Fall eines größeren Erdbebens, dessen Hypozentrum in nur geringer Tiefe liegt, kann die Herdfläche bis an die Erdoberfläche reichen und dort zu einem deutlichen Versatz führen. Der genaue Ablauf des Bruchprozesses legt die Abstrahlcharakteristik des Bebens fest, bestimmt also, wie viel Energie in Form von seismischen Wellen in jede Richtung des Raumes abgestrahlt wird. Dieser Bruchmechanismus wird als Herdvorgang bezeichnet. Der Ablauf des Herdvorganges kann aus der Analyse von Ersteinsätzen an Messstationen rekonstruiert werden. Das Ergebnis einer solchen Berechnung ist die Herdflächenlösung. Erdbebenstärke :Hauptartikel: Erdbebenskala Um Erdbeben miteinander vergleichen zu können, ist es notwendig, deren Stärke zu ermitteln. Da eine direkte Messung der durch freigesetzten Energie eines Erdbebens schon allein auf Grund der Tiefenlage des Herdprozesses nicht möglich ist, wurden in der Seismologie verschiedene Erdbebenskalen entwickelt. Die ersten Erdbebenskalen, die Ende des 18. bis Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts entwickelt wurden, konnten nur die Intensität eines Erdbebens beschreiben, also die Auswirkungen auf Menschen, Tiere, Gebäude und natürliche Objekte wie Gewässer oder Berge. Eine der ersten international benutzten Skalen zur Erfassung und Einschätzung von Erdbeben und sicherlich die bekannteste ist die zwölfteilige Mercalliskala. Sie beruht allein auf der subjektiven Einschätzung der hör- und fühlbaren Beobachtungen sowie der Schadensauswirkung auf Landschaft, Straßen oder Gebäude (Makroseismik). 1964 wurde sie zur MSK-Skala und später zur EMS-Skala weiterentwickelt. Intensitätsskalen werden auch heute noch verwendet, wobei verschiedene Skalen existieren, die an die Bauweise und Bodenverhältnisse des jeweiligen Landes angepasst sind. Die räumliche Verteilung der Intensitäten wird häufig durch Fragebogenaktionen zuständiger Forschungseinrichtungen (in Deutschland beispielsweise bundesweit durch die BGR per Online-Formular) ermittelt und in Form von Isoseistenkarten dargestellt. Isoseisten sind Isarithmen gleicher IntensitätenHans Berckhemer: Grundlagen der Geophysik, Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft 2002, ISBN 978-3534136964. Die Möglichkeit zur Erfassung von Intensitäten beschränkt sich auf relativ dicht besiedeltes Gebiet. Durch die Entwicklung und stete Verbesserung von Seismometern ab der zweiten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts eröffnete sich die Möglichkeit, objektive, auf physikalischen Größen basierende Messungen vorzunehmen, was zur Entwicklung der Magnitudenskalen führte. Diese ermöglichen über empirisch gefundene Beziehungen und physikalische Gesetzmäßigkeiten, von den an seismologischen Messstationen aufgezeichneten ortsabhängigen Amplitudenwerten auf die Stärke eines Bebens zurückzuschließen. Es gibt verschiedene Methoden, die Magnitude zu berechnen. Die unter Wissenschaftlern gebräuchlichste Magnitudenskala ist heute die Momenten-Magnituden-Skala. Von den Medien wird die in den 1930er Jahren von Charles Francis Richter und Beno Gutenberg eingeführte Richterskala am häufigsten zitiert, die auch als Lokalbebenmagnitude bezeichnet wird. Sie diente ursprünglich der Quantifizierung von Erdbeben im Raum Kalifornien. Liegt eine Erdbebenmessstation zu weit vom Erdbebenherd entfernt (> 1000 km) und ist die Stärke des Erdbebens zu groß (ab etwa Magnitude 6), kann diese Magnitudenskala jedoch nicht oder nur eingeschränkt verwendet werden. Sie ist aufgrund der einfachen Berechnung und der Vergleichbarkeit mit älteren Erdbebeneinstufungen vielfach auch in der Seismologie noch in Gebrauch. Vorhersage :Hauptartikel: Erdbebenvorhersage thumb|Zerrissene Bahn nach Bodenverflüssigung: Chuetsuerdbeben, Ojiya, Niigata, Japan, 2004 Die zeitlich und räumlich exakte Vorhersage von Erdbeben ist nach dem heutigen Stand der Wissenschaft nicht möglich. Die verschiedenen bestimmenden Faktoren sind qualitativ weitestgehend verstanden. Auf Grund des komplexen Zusammenspiels aber ist eine genaue Quantifizierung der Herdprozesse bislang nicht möglich, sondern nur die Angabe einer Wahrscheinlichkeit für das Auftreten eines Erdbebens in einer bestimmten Region. Allerdings kennt man Vorläuferphänomene. Einige davon äußern sich in der Veränderung geophysikalisch messbarer Größen, wie z. B. der seismischen Geschwindigkeit, der Neigung des Erdbodens oder die elektromagnetischen Eigenschaften des Gesteins. Andere Phänomene basieren auf statistischen Beobachtungen, wie etwa das Konzept der seismische Ruhe, die bisweilen auf ein bevorstehendes größeres Ereignis hindeutet. Wiederholt wurde auch von ungewöhnlichem Verhalten bei Tieren kurz vor größeren Erdbeben berichtet. Dadurch gelang in einem Einzelfall im Februar 1975 die rechtzeitige Warnung der Bevölkerung vor einem Erdbeben. Alle bekannten Vorläuferphänomene variieren jeweils sehr stark in Zeitverlauf und Größenordnung. Zudem wäre der instrumentelle Aufwand, der für eine lückenlose Erfassung dieser Phämone erforderlich wäre, aus heutiger Sicht finanziell und logistisch nicht realisierbar. Wegen des volkswirtschaftlichen Schadens und eventueller Opfer (Massenpanik oder Massenhysterie) ist eine Frühwarnung der Bevölkerung vor einem einzelnen Erdbeben nur sinnvoll, wenn die Zahl der zu erwartenden Opfer des Erdbebens als sehr groß eingeschätzt wird, oder wenn das Erdbeben sehr genau in Raum und Zeit vorausgesagt werden kann. Historische Erdbeben Eine umfassende Aufstellung historisch-überlieferter Erdbebenereignisse befindet sich in der Liste von Erd- und Seebeben. Stärkste gemessene Erdbeben Nach Angaben des USGSUSGS: Largest Earthquakes in the World Since 1900. Die Werte wurden anhand gängiger ErdbebenkatalogeUSGS Bebenkataloge/Suchoption überprüft (Stand: 10. August 2007) und beziehen sich, wenn nicht anders angegeben, auf die Momenten-Magnitude MW. Hinweis: Unterschiedliche Magnitudenskalen sind nicht direkt miteinander vergleichbar! Siehe auch * Erdbebengebiete der Erde * Seismische Welle * Seismograph * Naturkatastrophe * Tsunami * Frühwarnsystem * Bemessungskriterien (Erdbeben) (bezogen auf Bauwerke) Literatur * Peter M. Shearer: Introduction to Seismology, Cambridge University Press, New York 1999, ISBN 0-521-66953-7. Wissenschaftliches Lehrbuch in engl. Sprache. * Thorne Lay & Terry C. Wallace: Modern Global Seismology, Academic Press, San Diego 1995, ISBN 0-12-732870-X. Umfangreiches wissenschaftliches Standardwerk in engl. Sprache. * Bruce A. Bolt: Erdbeben – Schlüssel zur Geodynamik, Spektrum Akademischer Verlag, Heidelberg 1995, ISBN 3-86025-353-0. Eine gute Einführung auch für Laien. * Götz Schneider: Erdbeben – Eine Einführung für Geowissenschaftler und Bauingenieure, Spektrum Akademischer Verlag, München 2004, ISBN 3-8274-1525-X. Eine etwas kompliziertere Einführung mit einigen mathematischen Darstellungen. Quellen Weblinks * BGR Hannover, aktuelle Erdbeben in Deutschland und weltweit * Seismologisches Zentralobservatorium, Erlangen * Schweizerischer Erdbebendienst (SED) * Liste automatisch lokalisierter Erdbeben des GFZ Potsdam (schnell, auch als RSS-Feed) * United States Geological Survey (USGS) earthquake information * Erdbebenseite von naturgewalten.de * National Information Service for Earthquake Engineering USA * IRIS-Landkarte mit Seismic-Monitor und Erdbebenangaben unterhalb der Karte, wenn man die Kreise auf der Karte antippt * Interaktive Weltkarte, auf der kürzlich stattgefundene Erdbeben vermerkt sind (tägl./wöch./monatl.) – Quake Catcher Network, BOINC Erdbeben af:Aardbewing an:Tierratremo ar:زلزال az:Zəlzələ be:Землетрасенне be-x-old:Землятрус bg:Земетресение bn:ভূমিকম্প br:Kren-douar bs:Potres ca:Terratrèmol cs:Zemětřesení cv:Çĕр чĕтренĕвĕ cy:Daeargryn da:Jordskælv el:Σεισμός en:Earthquake eo:Tertremo es:Terremoto et:Maavärin eu:Lurrikara fa:زمین‌لرزه fi:Maanjäristys fo:Jarðskjálvti fr:Tremblement de terre fy:Ierdskodding gan:地震 gd:Crith-thalmhainn gl:Terremoto gu:ધરતીકંપ he:רעידת אדמה hi:भूकंप hr:Potres hu:Földrengés hy:Երկրաշարժ id:Gempa bumi io:Ter-tremo is:Jarðskjálfti it:Terremoto iu:ᓴᔪᑉᐱᓛᕗᖅ/sajuppilaavuq ja:地震 ka:მიწისძვრა kn:ಭೂಕಂಪ ko:지진 ksh:Äädbevve la:Terrae motus lb:Äerdbiewen lt:Žemės drebėjimas lv:Zemestrīce mk:Земјотрес ml:ഭൂകമ്പം mn:Газар хөдлөлт mr:भूकंप ms:Gempa bumi nah:Tlālolīn nds:Eerdbeven nl:Aardbeving nn:Jordskjelv no:Jordskjelv oc:Tèrratrem om:Chocho'a lafa pl:Trzęsienie ziemi pt:Sismo qu:Pacha kuyuy rm:Terratrembel ro:Cutremur ru:Землетрясение scn:Tirrimotu sh:Potres si:භූමිකම්පාව simple:Earthquake sk:Zemetrasenie sl:Potres sq:Tërmeti sr:Земљотрес su:Lini sv:Jordbävning sw:Tetemeko la ardhi szl:Třyńśyńy źymje ta:நிலநடுக்கம் te:భూకంపం tg:Заминларза th:แผ่นดินไหว tl:Lindol tr:Deprem uk:Землетрус ur:زلزلہ uz:Zilzila vec:Teremoto vi:Động đất wa:Tronnmint d' tere yi:ערדציטערניש zh:地震 zh-min-nan:Tē-tāng zh-yue:地震